


Collar

by zoemargaret



Series: Pain Is Part of Being [3]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin's never certain how to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar

Martin's never quite certain how to start. They fuck after games, Martin shoving into Dan in the showers after everyone else is gone. They fuck when they wake up, rubbing against each other sweet and slow. They fuck after nights out with the team, Martin on top, Dan on top, it doesn't really matter. And Martin knows how to start that, knows how to ask for Dan's mouth, for his cock, for his ass. But, he doesn't know how to ask for this.

That's why he has the collar, so he doesn't have to ask.

Dan's sprawled out on the couch, watching something on the television. Martin kneels next to him, head down. He doesn't say anything, just waits. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dan's legs shift; cool fingers thoughtfully trace the collar. "Hmm," he hears, and then the shifting sounds as he sits back. "When the game's over," Dan tells him, voice bored.

Martin closes his eyes in frustration, but remains still. He hears the tinny cheers and whistles as someone scores, but he can't even follow the game; it's in Danish. All he can do is bow his head and wait. He lets himself slip away, concentrating only on the squeeze of the collar around his throat and the sound of Dan's breathing.

Some time later the television turns off. Martin blinks out of his trance as Dan's fingers brush across his head. "Stand up and take off your clothes." Martin does so and waits, hands behind his back and head still down. Dan moves into his view to lick his stomach, fast and wet. Tilts his head and smiles up at him naughtily; Martin smiles back. "Come here," he pats his lap. "Legs here," he points to either side of his own. Martin clambers over him so he's straddling Dan's legs, arms still awkwardly behind his back. Dan's head is level with his nipples, and he takes advantage of that, biting down hard. Martin tenses at the sharp bite, trying desperately to keep his balance. Dan laughs gently and kisses the hollow of his throat, suckling. Martin arches, trying to keep atop Dan and get closer to his mouth at the same time. Dan grabs his sides, keeping him from toppling over, then gently tugs at his arms till Martin unlaces his hands. At Dan's urging, he puts his hands on Dan's shoulders, bracing himself.

Dan's fingers are suddenly at his entrance, plunging straight in, no circling or teasing, just one finger then two, lubing him just enough before disappearing. Martin shivers at the familiar burn, working not to push back for more. With one last sucking bite, Dan pulls back. "Look at me," he commands, voice rasping slightly. Martin does, eyes briefly flickering down to swollen red lips. He makes eye contact just as Dan slides the butt plug into him, no pause or slowness, just a steady push until Martin takes it all. He groans at the burning invasion, eyes locked with Dan's. Dan twists his hand and Martin yowls, the pressure suddenly right where he needs it. He grinds down, needing more. His cock jerks across Dan's stomach, the friction just enough. Dan's eyes are still focused on his, drinking in his every wince, every twitch. It's perfect, perfect, perfect.

And then Dan pushes him up, and Martin's left with the dull blunt pressure of the plug but no friction, no movement. He whines and twists and Dan uses his movements to flip him around so he's between Dan's legs, back to his chest. Martin mewls at the sharp twist of pressure as the plug is jammed in deeper. After a moment of squirming, they are settled to Martin is braced against Dan's chest, Dan's legs and arms embracing him from behind. Martin undulates his hips, the plug sending little twinges of pain and pleasure. He makes a pleased sound and Dan snorts against his neck.

"Do you like that, my little slut?" Dan's voice is a rough pleased purr. Martin nods and pushes back, trying to make this good for Dan too. Dan makes a pleased sound and kisses his neck. "I think you'll like this even more. Hands up and grab the back of the couch. Do not let go."

Martin does as he's cold, reaching up and grabbing the couch. He's forced to arch his body into an awkward curl, and Dan runs his hands up and down his sides, nails scratching, then one hand disappears as the other comes up to twist a nipple. Martin eyes open wide and he screams as the vibrator suddenly buzzes to life. "Fuck!"

"Martin," Dan chides, "You know the rules. I'm going to have to punish you now." The plug vibrates faster, a painful hum against his walls. Martin squirms, trying to get away, modulate the sensation somehow, but Dan clamps down with his legs and forces him still. All Martin can do is sit there and take it, shuddering and keening. It's so fast it's not even pleasure, not even pain, just sheer sensation, too much, and he almost reaches down for the remote he knows Dan has in his hand, but he remembers Dan's orders. Instead he clings to the back of the couch and grits his teeth, trying to ride out the punishing vibration. He's panting, blood rising to his cheeks, his throat, his chest as he struggles to be silent, Dan's legs an inescapable pressure on either side of him.

"If you can be still, I'll dial it down," Dan says into his ear, voice hard and unyielding. "I know you can do it Martin. Sit still and take it for me." Martin inhales once, twice, chest way too tight. He jerkily nods. He concentrates on calming down, on relaxing each muscle in his arms, his shoulders, his chest. His hips keep twitching as the vibrator buzzes madly way, sensation jerking his nerves. He breathes deeply, commands his muscles to be still, but. As the muscles in his ass reluctantly relax, the plug shifts deeper, suddenly vibrating directly against his prostrate and he almost loses control. He throws his head back and screams, tendons on his neck straining against his collar. He concentrates as hard as he can on Dan's legs and arms around him, on the weight of them as they anchor him. Pants, commands his body be still. And he is, for one moment, two, every muscle in his body straining to not move, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Good boy," Dan murmurs. The plug turns off; Martin exhales in relief and pants and shudders as he lets Dan bear his weight while he recovers. He pushes his head back, blindly searching for Dan. Dan knows what he's looking for and indulges him, turning his neck to kiss the corner of his mouth. "So proud, so proud of you," he whispers as he rains kisses on his mouth, his cheek, his eye. Martin sits passive and lets Dan lavish him, smiling in pleasure and pride. He kisses back when he can, trying to catch Dan's lips with his own. Dan laughs softly and evades him, scattering kisses everywhere. Eventually he pulls back to meet Martin's eyes. "Better?" Martin nods happily. "Good," Dan smiles evilly.

The plug starts to buzz, a much softer tempo this time. Martin whimpers, but there's no pain this time, only pleasure. He thrusts his hips up instinctively and moans in pleasure when Dan wraps a hand around his cock. He bites his lip so hard he tastes blood trying to keep from shouting Dan's name. Dan seems to know and he starts kissing his ear, his neck, lips hot and wet against his skin. Martin's torn between the kisses, the vibrations in his ass, Dan's hand on his cock. It's all too much and he tenses, skin, muscles, tendons tightening. He can feel orgasm rushing up on him beyond his control and all he can do is grab the couch, turn his face into Dan's neck and scream. The plug presses against him just right, prolonging his orgasm so he spasms, each jerk of pleasure dragging another sob from his throat.

Finally he can't take it anymore and he just collapses, arms falling to his sides, head lolling back on Dan's shoulder.

"Martin," Dan whispers, voice strained. Martin turns his face back to him, focusing on the the thin lips only centimeters away. He makes an inquiring sound, too worn out to form words. "Here, let me," and manhandles Martin onto his back, stretching them both out on the couch. Martin obeys without question, allowing Dan to arrange him to his liking. Dan pushes his legs up and gently slips the still vibrating plug out. Martin tilts his hips, empty, and moans plaintively. Dan leans over him and pulls his legs around his hips and with one smooth motion he pushes into Martin. Martin's too exhausted to tense or struggle or do anything other than lie back and accept Dan's thrusts, to relish the muted burn as best he can.

Dan's face is tense with effort and pleasure. His thrusts are already out of control, rapidly snapping his hips into Martin faster and faster. Martin tightens his legs around Dan's hips, supporting him as he arches forward desperately. "Martin," he gasps, and lunges down to bury his face in Martin's shoulder. Martin strokes his hand through Dan's hair as he jerks and trembles through his orgasm. Dan shudders then relaxes onto Martin's chest, face turning in to his throat.

"Fuck," Martin says after a few minutes. "Fuck." He flails around and grabs the little remote Dan had dropped and flicks off the noisily humming plug.

"Thanks," Dan mutters sleepily against his throat, mouthing lazily at his collar. "That was fucking annoying."

Martin hums in agreement. "Should we get up?" he asks, easing his legs out from Dan's sides, wincing as Dan slips out. Dan gives a grumpy murmur and burrows his head deeper into Martin's neck. Martin grunts a laugh and manages to snag a throw from the armchair. He drags it over them both and, arms tight around Dan, closes his eyes.


End file.
